leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Latest PBE Update: January 15th. Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * PVP.net *There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. *A new team-building feature that allows you to host/join matchmade teams based on the champions and roles you want to play. The captain has the ability to accept and decline prospective team mates; and team members can leave at any time. This will be initially implemented as an independent game mode, alongside Blind and Draft (and will initially be unranked). League of Legends V4 Champions ; * **Damage lowered to 70 / 90 / 110 / 130 / 150 from 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220. * **Passive now deals 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 magic damage instead of restoring mana. **Revised Active: Kassadin charges his Nether Blade for his next attack, quadrupling its passive damage to 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 and restoring 4% of his maximum mana. The mana restored is tripled on attacks against champions. **Mana cost lowered to 0 from 25. **Cooldown reduced to 9 /8 / 7 / 6 / 5 from 12 seconds. * **Damage lowered to 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280. ; * **Damage reduced to 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 from 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190 . * **Bonus damage lowered to 6% from 8%. * **Cooldown lowered to 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 from 22 / 20 / 18 / 15 / 14. **AD ratio reduced to 40% from 80%. * **Movement speed increased to 50% from 40%. **Kha'Zix now ignores unit collision while stealthed. * **Damage reduction increased to 60% from 50%. ; * **Casting style changed to a skill shot from a targeted ability. **Range increased. **Damage increased to 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. ; * **Passive no longer grants magic resist. ; *See the "Upcoming Rework" section on his champion page. ; *See the "Upcoming Rework" section on his champion page. ; * **Mana cost increased at early ranks to 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90. * **Damage reduction from consecutive mines now applies to minions (reverting a recent change). Items :Nothing to report. Masteries :Nothing to report. Upcoming ;General * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between one crowd control effect if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it severely handicaps him (with people using Zhonya's between the knock-up and his ult despite the fact there is no break in the CC). ;Ranked/MMR changes *LP clamping no longer applies below Diamond 1 (i.e. there is no longer a minimum or maximum LP gain). This will be particularly noticeable in Bronze 1, Silver 1 and Gold 1 as summoners in those divisions currently suffer massively modified LP gains and losses to prevent "lucking" into the next League. *It is now possible to be demoted from a League (i.e. Gold 5 to Silver 1). **To be demoted, your MMR must drop to Division 5 of the previous League (i.e. playing with Silver 5 MMR while in Gold 5). You will receive a warning informing you that you will soon be demoted. Losing subsequent games will lead to demotion to Division 1 of the previous League. **There is a 10 game grace period after being promoted to a new League where your MMR cannot be reduced below the requirement to be there. *The size of the Challenge-tier has been increased to 200 summoners in Solo/Duo Queue. *There is now a minimum LP gain of 1 for ranked wins. ;Rune Overhaul :The primary goal for runes is to tie marks, seals and glyphs to the specific wants and needs of various champion roles in League - similar to how masteries are used. Going forward, this creates a stronger association between marks and offense, seals and defense, and glyphs and utility. — RicklessAbandon *Marks/Reds will now be the primary source of all Offensive bonuses (not just AD-related stats) *Seals/Yellows will now be the primary source of all Defensive bonuses (not just armor and health) *Glyphs/Blues will now be the primary source of all Utility bonuses (rather than mage-related stats and MR) :;Marks (Offensive) *''I would wager that the Primary AP runes will now be Marks, rather than Glyphs.'' :;Seals (Defensive) *New "Hybrid Mitigation" Seals :;Glyphs (Uility) *Gold Runes are now Glyph-exclusive, rather than Seal-exclusive. :;Quintessences *1 Quintessence will now match 3 Primary Marks/Seals/Glyphs for all stats (changed from 2-4). Essentially, a set of quintessences functions as a second set of Marks, Glyphs and Seals. Runes that are removed will be refunded. In the instance of a rune moving from one type to another (say, Seals to Glyphs) - the original rune will be deleted-and-refunded, and a new rune will be introduced at the same price. ; * You gain 75% bonus movement speed for 10 seconds that reduces to 15% after 1 second. *Cooldown changed to from 180. *The movement speed bonus is now multiplicative instead of additive. *Bug Fix: Can no longer be activated while rooted. ; *Damage now scales on game time, not champion level. *The target is revealed for the duration. ; *Attack speed reduction reduced to 30% from 50%. *Movement speed reduction is now % from 30%. ; * You instantly heal the target ally and yourself, and gran both of you a 30% movement speed bonus for 1 second. *Ranged increased to 900 from 600. *Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 300. *Targeting yourself will automatically select the closest ally in range. ; *Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds when used on an allied structure. *No longer has a reduced cooldown if the effect is cancelled. ; *Successfully removing a movement-inhibiting effect creates a shockwave the knocks nearby enemies back. ; *Now only available on Howling Abyss. ; *Now only available on Dominion. ;Percentage Penetration *It's hoped that percentage penetration will be changed to only interact with bonus armor/MR. Morello, what are the plans for resists in season 4?. Morello: "We generally want to move % pen to a 'bonus armor/MR' system." ;Armor and Magic Resist :Riot is dissatisfied that everyone takes Armor Seals and MR Glyphs and blames it on the appalling base-defenses of most champions. While the changes to runes will hopefully make other options attractive, they also want to buff the defensive stats of champions that are basically forced to take defensive runes. As always - Riot wants players choosing rather than feeling like they have to. *Adjustments to many champion's armor and magic resist. Teasers For more teasers, please see: Future Content. References Category:Blog posts